dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Siverni (Humans)
Part of the "Human" race. See Tiverian for the generally light-skinned plains-dwelling humans of Hasseran and Jiskadar, Xai Wun for the mountain-dwelling humans of Hasseran and Sundast , Baldioss for the dark-skinned people of Sundast, and Timbervastian for the residents of New Timbervast and its outlying villages. 'Overview' The people of Siyari are very similar to the Earthen Russians. They are developed for the cold and harsh weather conditions, and as such, they will live no farther than the southern most regions of the continent. In the southern region of Siyari lies the capital of the continent, Borealis. This city was the first to develop in the continent as a monarchy, ruled by King Chekov, a king that was loved by the people for his concern and passion for the wellbeing of his people. But as he aged, he became more ruthless and petty, making terrible decisions and causing great strife among the people. There were some that did not agree with the monarchy, that felt it wasn't right in any way at all, and so those groups of people moved farther north where they settled past the mountains near the main river. They called this township Malvarna. And so, even though the two settlements don't usually meet eye to eye or agree with each other, they still have a trade system in order for both of their settlements to survive. (King Chekov has since passed away and Borealis is now ruled by his great-grandson, Povotski.) 'Physique & Appearance' The people of the north are built for the cold, making them bulkier and more muscular than their southern counterparts. The people of Borealis are usually taller and leaner, their muscles toned. They generally have rounded faces, and slightly large noses. They are built for working in fisheries and as blacksmiths. Unlike the Borealians, the people of Malvarna are slightly more slender than those in the southern part of the continent. They have smoother faces and higher cheekbones, making them very attractive. They have toned muscles and used to the colder temperatures of the north. 'Coloration' Generally the people of the Siyari are white skinned people (there are few families of darker skinned ancestry). In Borealis, there is a great majority of brunettes (about 80% of the city), while the rest is either blond (15%) or red head (5%). There are some white haired folk, but that's only as they age and become older. Malvarna is made of the opposite. Red heads are the dominant people of this town (85%), while brunettes (15%) and blonds (5%) are uncommon. This is so because the majority of the people that had left Borealis during the reign of King Chokov either carried the gene or were red-headed themselves. 'Attire' Both townships in Siyari wear thick clothing made of animal hide to protect themselves from the cold. Borealians, on the other hand, also uses furs, jewels, and other expensive items to adorn themselves with. They prefer the natural coloring that the animal hide has, using their jewels to accent them with colors. Malvarnians, on the other hand, use fur, yes, but they also use berries to dye their clothes, too. Typical daily wear of both townships are large jackets and long pants. Rarely can one find someone without a jacket when they are outside, except for in the southern part of the continent where it warms up a little more than in Malvarna. 'Temperament' Generally speaking, the people of Siyari are hard working, prideful individuals. That is not to say, however, that they do not get into fist fights every now and again. Their tempers are what make them famous, but their brawls make them even more so. Borealians are much more varied than in Malvarna, considering there is the royal family, the lords and ladies, the knights, and the peasants. Each level of heirarchy varies in terms of temperments, but also toward one another. Malvarnians are more serene and try to work together as one unit than a monarchy, allowing them to tie friendships together easier (but that doesn't mean they don't squabble). 'Society & Dwellings' Borealis is a monarchy, meaning there are the royal deligates, the lords and ladies, the knights, and the peasants. Each level of heiracrchy is responsible for one thing over another, such as the peasants are responsible for working in the fisheries, blacksmith shops, and taking care of crops. The knights are those that make up the small army of Borealis, but they are primarily the hunters for the kingdom. They go out and hunt every day for large game to feed those residing in the castle (anyone can hunt, not just the knights). Lords and Ladies are responsible for overseeing the courts and making sure that the people of the city are doing their work, but are also happy about it, as well as make events for the city. And the royal family (Povotski and his family) are the ones that make the rules, the ones that others must go to for their punishments and rewards. The royal family also makes sure there is comminucation between the townships, as well as with the other kingdoms on the planet. Children have to grow up faster here due to the need for workers for the large city, as their adulthood age is 14. They have a greater responsibility, but they are still allowed to do the things they want as long as they start working by age 14. Their dwellings are made out of stone made by their stone masons, and can be as large as two trees (the castle - 100 feet tall), or as small as an average household (12 feet tall). Many residences around the castle are this small, but some of those in a higher position have larger dwellings. It is tightly knit and close together, but expands the farther from the castle they get. Malvarna is a democracy, allowing the people to vote for who they want to be their leader and working together more than against one another. Currently, their leader is named Damian Kinkor, who is well into his forties and a great leader. They are made up of loggers, crafters, fishermen, and a few stone masons. Children grow up slower here, their adult age being 17, as they are allowed more freedom to grow up and learn more. If they do not have a job by that age, they will either leave the town or find something by their 17th birthday. The town is very centralized in fishing, and so they have a large export with Borealis when it comes to trading supplies for fish. 'Culture & Religion' Boealians give a great respect to those that rule, but they do hold festivals throughout the year, from Founders Day to The First Snowfall. They do believe in the energies of the world, Draiah, but they do not incorporate her in any festival that they may perform. At the Founders Day festival, the main street in the city is cleared for a parade (this is held in the spring) and many people dress in colorful costumes, they carry flags and streamers, and they dance and perform music along the main street. The First Snowfall festival is a grand day, and the biggest celebration in Borealis, where the entire town is allowed the day off to spend time with their friends and family, but to also join in the festivities. Every home prepares something for the festival, whether it be decorations, a meal, or music, and they all celebrate with one another. It is a unifying event in Borealis. Malvarna has a similar festival for The First Snowfall, where every house is decorated, but everyone gathers around a large bonfire at night to tell stories, sing songs, and just mingle with one another. Though they originally came from Borealis, they do not hold the same events throughout the year, except for The First Snowfall. They are believers in nature, listening to winds and letting the lights of the stars guide them. They are more down to earth in their practices than Borealis. 'Naming' Naming varies per town and per household, but generally those in Borealis name their children with similar names as their ancestors (Chekov, Povotski, Egor, Natasha, etc), while Malvarnians choose names more contemporary (Rayna, Annabelle, Natasha, Ivan, etc). Both use the traditional names, but it is more common in Borealis than in Malvarna. Both townships prefer to use names that mean something that represents the child, such as Natasha meaning "peace." If it holds a deeper meaning, then the name is more likely to be used. 'Growth & Aging' By the time a child in Borealis reaches 14, they are ready for a job and so are put out in the field to begin work. Once they reach 16, they are allowed to pick their profession - fisherman, blacksmith, stone mason, etc - and begin to live their lives. The people of Borealis usually live well into their sixties, but the average lifespan is around 55 years old. They are able to retire from their profession at age 40 if they so choose to do so. Malvarna children grow up learning all that they can about the world around them, and so they do not have to work until they are the age of 17 in which they will have to find a job to support their families. They may choose to start working at a younger age, but they are not required to. If the child does not have a job by they are 17, then they have the choice to either be placed into one, or to leave and go find their true calling. Some prefer to do the latter, but most have a profession by then. The average lifespan is 50 for these people, as they live farther north where the climate and environment is harsher, but some have been known to live well into their sixties as well. They are allowed to retire at the age of 40 if they so choose to do so. 'Magics' There are no known magics at this time in either township. Category:Humans Category:Playable Races Category:Human Ethnicities